1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to games and methods of play, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trivia game wherein the same directs association with the decade of the 1950's and provides educational entertainment in association with an understanding of various categories of knowledge of that decade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various trivia type games for educational and amusement purposes have been provided in the prior art. Examples of such may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,878 to Tripp wherein a trivia game utilizes various categories of cards in association with a spinner and associated scoring in response to correct answers of the questions within the various categories of cards utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,780 to Begley sets forth a sports trivia type game wherein a perimeter path of various colored playing spaces is provided, with scoring directed on a score board in response to correct answers of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,815 to Glenn sets forth an automotive type game utilizing cards and a time interval to permit players to correctly respond to various trivia questions provided by the cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,752 to Brothers sets forth a trivia game relative to questions and answers relating to history, geography and the like of various States in the Union.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trivia game as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as convenience and entertainment in play and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.